


A Quiet Morning

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Engagement Rings, M/M, Sad, Thomas works for a shady spy thing, death (mentioned) - Freeform, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: The same morning, from two perspectives.One sees love and a silent hopeful promise of more kisses and smiles.The other regrets that they won't see their love again for a while.





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me on the hellsite!

**6:04 AM**

Alexander did not typically wake up before Thomas. On most days, Thomas would be awake long before he was, in order to get the things done that Alexander was too preoccupied to do. But that day was a warm spring morning, and the sunlight flooding in through the window across the bedroom perfectly lit Thomas’s face. Alexander didn’t particularly mind such a situation. He ran his fingers through Thomas’s dark curls, gently untangling the knots as the taller man’s chest rose and fell with each unconscious breath.

As Thomas’s dark eyes futtered open, Alexander could see a tired smile form on his face. Thomas placed his arms around his boyfriend, holding him closely and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Alexander let out a soft laugh at the movement, lifting his head to kiss the other man firmly on the lips. The kiss was warm and slow, the pace held back by sleepiness but still sweet and soft. After a few moments, Thomas pulled away from the kiss first, smiling at his beloved.

Pulling his arms away, Thomas sat up and left the bed to get into the shower, a sound of rushing water echoing through the room after a little while. Sitting up as well, Alexander reached for his phone to check what meetings and such he had scheduled for the day. Scrolling through the list, one in particular caught his eye. ‘Thomas leaves for business’ was on his calendar, set for later that evening. He supposed that it was just one of those things that came with Thomas’s job, something he’d typed out and forgotten a while back.

Setting his phone back on the nightstand, Alexander left the bed, not paying much attention to the twisted sheets laid across it. The quiet sound of the shower turning off told Alexander that Thomas was done, as did the man in question when he came back into the bedroom, smiling softly at Alexander as he did so. Alexander grabbed a towel from the closet and set off to the shower himself, thankful that Thomas hadn’t used all the hot water when he turned it on.

Stepping in, Alexander nearly laughed-as he always did-at the sight of Thomas’s expensive, brightly colored French hair soap. The Virginian had insisted on buying it because ‘his hair was too gorgeous to use American-grade soaps’. Laughing softly at the memory, Alexander quickly showered before stepping out and turning off the water. The bathmat was still stained a rather vibrant shade of neon green because of an incident involving a party, Peggy Schuyler, and a set of gel pens. They still weren’t allowed to speak of that night.

Quickly walking back to the bedroom and changing into his work clothes, Alexander walked back out and into the kitchen. Standing there was Thomas, already changed into his business clothes and singing to himself in French as he poured coffee into a plain, white mug and a mug with little violets painted on it.

“Je T'aime, mon amour, Je T’aime à la folie, mon cher,” He sang sweetly, too lost in the tune to realize that Alexander was listening in. The curtains were open, a clear view of the bustling city of New York visible dozens of floors below them.

“Je T’aime…” Alexander softly spoke, wrapping his arms around Thomas as he did so. He could feel Thomas relaxing under his touch, and let the other man turn around to face him and kiss him again. This kiss was a simple one, sweet and loving and over far too soon.

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep?” Thomas inquired, pulling away from the embrace and handing Alexander his coffee.

“Perfectly fine with you next to me, Tommy.” Alexander responded, jokingly winking at the other man before sipping on his coffee and turning around towards the table where his briefcase had been placed. “Are you going somewhere today?”

“I will be gone on a business meeting. I should be home fairly late. Don’t stay awake waiting for me.” Thomas told him, grabbing his own briefcase and showing Alexander a faint smile.

“Alright. I’ll miss you,Tommy..” Alexander said, pulling Thomas into another embrace and kissing him again.

“I’ll miss you too, darling.” Thomas replied as soon as the kiss was over, his face still close to Alexander’s own. Alexander stepped away and left for work, shouting a hurried goodbye at Thomas as he ran down the sets of stairs to the ground floor.

When Alexander got home later that night, he could feel his heart shatter as a man in a military uniform handed him a folded flag, saying that he was sorry for Alexander’s loss.

* * *

**6:10 AM**

The soft tugging on his hair was enough to waken Thomas from an uneasy sleep. His eyes slowly opened to show him the sight of Alexander- his sweet, loving Alexander, who had no clue what would happen. Thomas had to resist the urge to tell him, to beg him to take the day off so that they could spend Thomas’s last day with him.

Holding the words back, he wrapped his arms around Alexander, pulling him in for a kiss. Alexander’s lips were soft against his own, moving gently in a tired dance. But Thomas knew that he couldn’t do this to Alexander. He couldn’t make him think today was going to be a good day, that everything would go perfectly. Because this was most likely the last morning he could spend with Alexander in his arms, gently biting at his lower lip through a sleep-hazed kiss.

Pulling away, he smiled at Alexander before leaving the bed and heading to the shower. As soon as he stepped under the flow of the rushing water, he let his tears fall. He had known all along that this would have to happen. That even being in a short-term relationship was a bad idea, with the job he had. But he hadn’t cared, and he’s met Alexander, and fuck, loving Alexander was probably the single most amazing thing he’d ever done.

He didn’t bother turning on the hot water- he knew it would be a waste anyways, if he was just using his shower as an excuse to cry without fearing that Alexander would overhear- oh god, how would Alexander react? He knew of the basics of Thomas’s job, yes, but not the real parts. Not the parts that meant leaving him. Not the parts that meant Thomas’s death.

Trying his best to push away those thoughts, Thomas turned off the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, leaving the bathroom and heading to his bedroom, where he would change. He saw Alexander in their room, and he could have sworn that if his heart wasn’t already broken, it was most definitely shattered by the sweet smile Alexander gave him as he walked out of the room.

Quickly dressing, Thomas realized that his glasses weren’t where he’d left them. Great, just fucking great. Pulling open the nightstand drawer, he searched through it with no success. Walking over to Alexander’s side of the bed, he searched through the other man’s nightstand, but instead of finding his glasses, his hand rested on a small velvet box tucked away in the back corner of the drawer. Taking it out, he inspected it. It was small, and looked fairly new. It almost reminded him of one of those boxes used for engagement rings- oh.  _Oh_. Thomas felt his heart stop as he opened the box to find a simple gold band with a magenta stone set in the center.

No. Not today. _Any day but today_. Alexander was going to- Alexander wouldn’t be able to. They weren’t going to get married, and the most certainly weren’t getting engaged, because Thomas was going to die. Closing the box, Thomas shoved it back into the drawer, closing it quickly. He wouldn’t need his reading glasses, anyways.

He walked into the kitchen and began to brew coffee, pulling out their two mugs. Alexander’s had a chip in it from being dropped after he’d fallen asleep holding it. Thomas had always been telling Alexander to sleep more, pulling him away to bed for soft kisses and cuddles- but when he was gone, who would do that? No one. Alexander would work harder than before, throwing himself into his work in grief.

The soft beeping of the coffee machine dragged him out of his thoughts, and he grabbed the coffee pot and began to pour, mindlessly singing a song he’d heard in France. “Je T'aime, mon amour, Je T’aime à la folie, mon cher,” he sang, voice low.

“Je T’aime,” He heard a familiar voice say, the shorter man wrapping his arms around him. He turned around to see Alexander’s smiling face staring up at him and he had to hold back tears once more. He kissed the other man softly, and far too quickly, but he needed to remember what he was doing today. He couldn’t let thoughts of a grief-stricken Alexander plague his mind.

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep?” Thomas inquired, pulling away from the embrace and handing Alexander his coffee. He hoped that Alexander had slept better than he had, his dreams filled with agony words cannot describe.

“Perfectly fine with you next to me, Tommy.” Alexander responded with a humorous wink. It did nothing to lessen the dull pain Thomas felt as his heart broke. “Are you going somewhere today?”

“I will be gone on a business meeting. I should be home fairly late. Don’t stay awake waiting for me.” Thomas told him, grabbing his own briefcase and showing Alexander a faint smile. He needed to stay strong. Alexander couldn’t know. He couldn’t.

“Alright. I’ll miss you,Tommy..” Alexander said, and Thomas felt his beloved’s arms wrap behind his neck as Alexander kissed him once more. Thomas allowed himself to sink into this kiss, his last one before Alexander would never see him again.

“I’ll miss you too, darling.”  He responded, waving a goodbye at Alexander as the shorter man left their apartment for work.

He had accepted the mission years ago, when he had nothing to lose. He had accepted a suicide mission, where he would have time to live before he had to fight. If only he had remembered not to love as well as stay alive while he waited the mission. But he was glad that he could remember the feeling of Alexander’s soft lips on his own as he took his dying breath later that very same day. 


End file.
